Yellow's Not Your Colour
by Jynxiii
Summary: Sharing a hotel room with Kuroko leaves Kagami in an... awkward position. Lightly suggested, one-sided (ish) Kurogami. (Not really sure how to explain how it works)


**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

Of all the things Kagami thought the Coach would mess up, the hotel bookings was not one of them.

But as she came back from the desk with a slightly amused look on her face and said that two of them would have to share a double bed he felt that of course something like that would have to happen the night before one of the most important matches in the year.

"Well seeing as you messed up the booking you should share with someone," Hyuga said, crossing his arms.

She was shaking her head before he had even finished the sentence. "I'm a girl. I can't share a bed with a boy."

"Double standards," Kagami muttered.

"I don't make up the rules. My father does."

The boys pulled a collective grimace.

"Rock, paper, scissors for who has to share," Hyuga said, holding out a fist with a look of concentration on his face.

"I don't want to share with you," Kuroko said, almost inaudibly next to Kagami.

"What? What's so bad?"

"Well, you seem like the kind of person who snores."

"I don't…!" Kagami made an exasperated sound and slapped his forehead.

"Rock, paper, scissors guys."

"Fine…" They all held out their hands.

It was as if the universe wanted to annoy Kuroko, because they both lost. Kagami shot a glare to him, daring him to remark on it but Kuroko remained silent and impassive.

"Have fun, boys!" the coach said. Kagami muttered angry curses under his breath.

Kuroko still said nothing as they went to the room, until he was going through his suitcase and #2 jumped out of his bag, yelping.

"No! That dog is not sleeping in the bed with us!" Kagami backed away as the puppy bounded over to him.

"Of course he's not sleeping in the bed, Kagami-kun." He took the clothes out of his suitcase as Kagami collapsed onto the bed.

"I won't be able to sleep tonight," Kagami said, covering his eyes with his arm. "Tomorrow is such a massive game."

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said. Kagami peeked at him from under his arm. "I forgot my pyjamas."

"What? Well you're not sleeping naked."

Kuroko blinked. "Of course not. Can I borrow a t-shirt please?"

"Fine…" he took one out of his own suitcase and threw it in Kuroko's general direction, then yelped when #2 jumped onto the bed next to him and nudged his cheek with a cold nose.

When Kuroko came out of the bathroom #2 was still attempting to bury himself into Kagami's arms. "Please get this dog away from me," he said. Kuroko whistled softly and picked him up when he bounded over.

"Okay, I'm gonna—" Kagami sat up and happened to look over to Kuroko, who was still holding #2. He gave a snort of laughter. "Yellow really isn't your colour." Kuroko didn't respond other than a slightly sarcastic glance. "And it looks like you're wearing a dress." Which was true; the hem ended just a couple of centimetres above his knees.

Kuroko sighed and placed the puppy next to the radiator as Kagami went to the bathroom. Naturally, in the time that he was there, Kuroko fell asleep and was curled up in a ball in the top corner of the bed. "Typical," Kagami muttered. He climbed in next to him and tried to relax, though he could feel the tension. The biggest game of the season tomorrow; he would be surprised if he could sleep at all. He shut his eyes tight and started counting basketballs, but then the dunks turned into missed shots and it just made the tension worse and his heart beat faster.

"Great," he said. He turned to the side and hissed Kuroko's name. "Wake up, Kuroko." But he didn't even stir. He sighed. Obviously, Kuroko would have to be a deep sleeper.

But, finally, he started to relax and drop off, until an arm collided with his stomach. His breath escaped him loudly and he woke up suddenly. "Kuro- ow," he muttered as his arm tightened around Kagami's chest and he shuffled closer until his hair was tickling Kagami's neck. "Kuroko, what are you…" he looked at Kuroko, but he was apparently still fast asleep. So apparently he was a hugger in his sleep?

He tried to struggle out of Kuroko's embrace, but it was surprisingly strong. There must have been some super protein in those vanilla shakes, because as much as he tried, he couldn't get out of the octopus hold. "Kuroko… Kuroko, let go of me," but he still didn't wake up, just muttered something indistinguishable and squeezing him even tighter. Even Kagami tugging at his hair (his surprisingly soft hair) did nothing. "You sleep like the dead." Kagami sighed, then wincing as his embrace tightened even more and he nestled his face into Kagami's arm. He passed a hand through his hair with a huff (ignoring that he could feel his face was heating up, because of the intimacy of the moment even if Kuroko was fast asleep; his leg against Kagami's and his breathing deep and even brushing his skin). And then it got even worse. The padding of paws against the carpet and the quiet whine as #2 jumped up onto the bed. "No…! Urgh, you stupid dog." He nestled between the two of them, under Kuroko's arm.

Well, there was no way he was sleeping whatsoever tonight.


End file.
